Takato's New Year Madness
by SuperDryBombs
Summary: Takato's living without his parents now, alone. He has a car, a debit card, and some guns. What he doesn't have, is good luck. :P
1. Hooters Lololol

Ok, so it's been like 7 months since I whooped D-Reaper's sorry a** with a tendril. Afterwards, Guilmon and the other Digimon had to leave, which left me depressed, sick, psychologically abused, raped, beaten, and raped some more. It lasted for about 3 months, but then I got over it. I spent the next four months cracking down on school because I'm in 7th grade, and you can't f*** around when you're in seventh grade. Most of the idiots in my class don't give a rat's a** about the high school they wanna go in. But I actually wanna go to a good high school, good college, and have a good life, and not spend the rest of it crying, because I know Guilmon wouldn't like that. Two months, after getting the highest total average in school, a 105.7%, I'm looking forward to the Christmas Break. Unlike the previous Christmas Breaks I had, most of the time I'm in front of the computer. Watching movies, downloading torrents, downloading MMORPG's, and being completely lifeless throughout the 10 days of absence. But this time, it's different. You'll see.

-5 PM- December 21, 2031

Okay, so I'm treating myself to eating out at Hooters, by myself. Hey, I've earned it.

I'm waiting at a table, and I see the door open, and Kazu and the others come in.

"Hey! Takato! Mind if we sit with you?", he asks.

"Sure! But you have to pay for your own meals.", I answer back.

"Cool", he replies. Him, me, Jeri, and Kenta move to a table for four.

The waitress comes and asks us. "Okay guys, what will it be?"

"First off, we only pay for what we order, so split us please? Anyway, I'll order 4 Training Burgers, Buffalo Chicken Strips, and a Coke.", I ordered.

"I'll have Fried Pickles, a Hootersizer Combo, and Sprite.", Kenta followed.

"I'll have a Steak Sandwich, Snow Crab Legs, and a Sierra Mist.", Kazu told the waitress.

Jeri was the last to order. "I'll have lots-a-tots, and green tea." This proves my theory, girls always drink tea at restaurants.

"Alright, wait here.", the waitress said while winking at me seductively. Jeri gives her a deathly glare.

"Jeri, are you alright?", Kazu asked. "You look like you're taking a sh**." Dang, if he said that to Rika, he'd lose half his blood supply through his nose.

"Oh can it, Kazu!", Jeri sneered.

Several minutes later, the waitress arrived with the drinks.

Several more minutes later, the waitress arrived with the food, and gave me another seductive wink. Again, Jeri glared, and growled at her.

"Dude, you need to lighten up.", Kenta says while poking Jeri on the side, making her giggle a bit.

Jeri laughs, "I guess you're right! Anyway, lets not have the food get cold!" She changed the subject. Being that I admitted that I had a crush on her, but she was controlled by the D-Reaper at the time, I wonder, every time that waitress winks at me, Jeri gets mad. Could that mean that she likes me? No, it can't be. Or can it?

At that point, no one said anything, and just busily ate their food.

The waitress came by, and I asked for the bill. Everyone gave in cash, while I gave in a Debit Card.

"Oh! You had a debit card? Wow, you must have one hell of a privilege, Takato.", Kazu complimented.

"No, I got it by myself. Being that my parents died 3 months ago, the government tried to send me to a foster home. However, I proved to the government that I could take care of myself by taking a test. I passed with a 98, and I was allowed more rights, even though I was a minor. After that, the first thing I did was get a debit card.", I explain the sad story.

"Oh, that explains why I never saw your parents after the D-Reaper incident. Gosh, Takato. I'm sorry for what happened.", Jero reassured me.

"It wasn't that big of a loss to me. My mom and dad barely took care of me. I had to steal bread or go to your restaurant to get my meals. All they gave me was a crappy room to live in. The room was in the basement. It had the most disgusting walls, and the most unsanitary conditions. It was kind of like a prison to me. In there, it was impossible to tell between 5 minutes, and forever. My mind played tricks on me, and I had vivid horrifying hallucinations, but I usually suffer from extreme panic. I would sometimes bang on my door yelling, 'GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!' My dad was a drunk. He would hit me a lot. My mom was a drug abuser. She acted like a loon 95% of the time. Both my parents had an extensive criminal record. They treated my like sh**. Now, all I can say is, good riddance. I live on my mom and dad's social security, and my inheritance. I have about 1 million in the bank right now. It would've been 5 million if it weren't for them wasting their money on crack and beer. Afterwards, I revamped the bakery, and I took over the shop. I'm planning to have it closed though, once I get the job I want.", I told them.

"Wow, your I never knew that your parents were that bad.", Kazu exclaimed in surprise.

"Listen, I don't really want to talk about this anymore, since its almost Christmas, and I really don't wanna go to bed, remembering those horrible, oppressive times. So, I'll see ya around, guys.", I say and make an exit.

I make it home, past the door with the closed sign. I go up to my room (my old room is used as a storage room). I go through the door, walk to my cabinet, and open the doors. I look through the extensive collections of CD albums arranged in Alphabetical order, and I take out Adept's album, Another Year of Disaster". I pop the disc in my Denon D-M38 Stereo System, and browse through the tracks. I stop at the track, "The Ballad of Planet Earth". I lay on my bed, listening to the system mutter;  
>"The water is shallow<br>And her tears still reflects from  
>Yesterdays trauma and failure.<br>There's something in the wind  
>Like a whisper longing to be heard..."<p>

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. I go downstairs and open the door. Without noticing the person at the door I say, "Sorry, bakery's closed." I look up, and I see Jeri. "Oh. Hiya, Jeri! Would you like to come inside?", I ask.

"Sure!", she agrees.

We both go up to my room, and she seats herself on my bed.

"Takato, I've always wanted to tell you something.", she says, blushing. "I-", she was cut off from the stereo suddenly blasting, "Let's Celebrate, Gorgeous! (You Know Who's Party This Is)"

"Sh**balls", I think to myself as I rush to the stereo to eject Adept's disc.

"Ugh, sorry about that, Jeri. Anyway, what were you saying?", I say, embarrassed as hell.

"Uhh, never mind. I'll tell you at Christmas.", she says, while walking out my room, then out the door.

When I hear the door close, I immediately go into a psycho trance. Sh**, Jeri was about to say, "I love you"! Motherf***er! I dive towards the floor, and start spazzing like a mental hippie that needs psychological reconfiguration. I start banging my head against the wall until my forehead starts to bleed considerably. Then, I start spazzing on my bed, beating the sanity out of it, if it had any. Soon, I passed myself out.


	2. Hitting Girls is Perfectly Legal

I woke up this morning, and I saw that my neighborhood had been swamped by a river of snow. Funny, the weather dude never said anything about snow. I get outta bed and go downstairs to see that my front door got snowed in. I need to go outside, but I need breakfast first. I grab some french toast, and a coffee and scarf it down in 3 minutes.

Now, what I'm about to do is probably to stupidest thing I would ever do. I carefully open the door, but the snow didn't fall in, it was frozen solid. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me.", I mutter to myself.

I went to my utility closet, and grab a pipe. I go up to the frozen barrier, and start whacking the virginity outta that motherf*****. I didn't even dent it. I grip the metal beam tight with both hands, and swing that crap as hard as I could. It hits, and then it goes backwards and hits me smack in the lower jaw. I rub my jaw, and I remove my hand, with blood on it. "Son of a b****!"

I go back into my utility closet, and take out a bigger toy; a flamethrower. I fire that thing up, and start barraging the snow with a flame thrower. I tried to pierce through with the front nozzle of the flamethrower, but the flame went out, and the gas froze, making the flamethrower completely useless. "Okay, this means war."

I go back once again to my utility closet, and pull out around 45 pounds of firecrackers. While setting up the bombs in a strategic way to crack or destroy the blocking snow, I look at my watch, to see that it's almost opening time. "Sh**.", I think aloud.

Okay, so I managed to bomb my way out of my own bakery. Since I'm on vacation, I've decided to extend the opening time to high noon. I go out, and wait for the bus at the bus station, and this old lady covered in snow that I've never seen before comes up to me and slaps me on the jaw, right were I hit myself with that pipe.

"What kind of boy drops snow on an old woman, and comes out looking like a bruised turd!", she said in a southern accent.

"What the- *slap*", I was cut off by that old hag smacking me across the face.

"Don't you talk back to your elders!", she said.

"I don't even- *punch*", I was cut off again by her punching me in the face. Wow, for an old hag, she punches hard. "Guess Bumpy Johnson(1) still has an influence in this world.", I think aloud softly.

"What the hell did you just say?", the old woman said, trying to sound black.

Great, not only was she influenced by Bumpy, she was also influenced by Colonel Stickmeaner(2)!

My thoughts were interrupted by the old lady giving me an overhead punch to the forehead, then a roundhouse kick to the face. I fell face-first to the floor, and got snow in my mouth. I thought, "That's it, she's going down."

I get up and give her a good knee kick to the stomach and she loses her ground. Then, I give her a quick left jab to the face. "What's up, white boy. What's-what's-what's-what's up? Heh, you've been f***ing around, and got dropped.", I taunt and stutter.

She gets up and retaliates with a punch to the stomach, then an uppercut, which sent me flying through the glass wall of the bus station. Luckily, my back skin wasn't fractured by the glass shards.

"Had enough yet, son?", she asked in an ominous voice.

"Are you kidding me?", I ask rhetorically. "I'm just getting started!" I get back up, and do a flying double side-kick, and hit her in the face. Both of us fall, but I was first to regain ground.

I immediately jump high into the arctic breeze, and do a thunderbolt axe kick, and smacked her excruciatingly hard on the back of her spine. Suddenly, a hand gripped me on the shoulder blade really hard.

"What do you think you're doing to my grandma!", a familiar voice asked. Wait, is that Rika? Aw, f***!

"That was your gramma? She looks much older than the last time I saw her." Wait, what did I just say?

"Ugh! I don't believe you!", she yells in disgust before putting me in a chokehold, and dragging me all the way to her house. I struggle and squirm in her grasp, but she remained adamant in her grip.

When we arrived at the gate, she let go of my neck.

"What are you thinking when you do something like that? Are you f***ing crazy? What kind of kid beats up old ladies?", she interrogated me.

"She attacked first.", I reply.

"I don't give a sh**! The point is, you attacked my grandmother, and I'm going to kill you for it!", she declares war on me.

"Then why didn't you kill me back at the bus stop?", I ask. Witty, aren't I?

Rika turns around and growls. Good. This is my chance to get away. I tip-toe carefully to the edge of the block and I make a run for it. I see a pay phone, and I draw out a quarter from my coat pocket is a make it closer to the phone. I insert in the coin in the slot, and dial Henry's number.

"Hello?", Henry picked up.

"Henry! This is Takato! Come to 179st.! I'll explain later!", I say sounding alarmed.

"What?", he asked confused.

"There's no time! Rika's trying to kill me! Drive! Now!", I command.

Suddenly, Rika tackled me and the phone cord snapped.

"Aaaah! *beeeeeeeep*"

"Takato? Takato! TAKATOOOOOOOOOO! Sh**!", Henry yelled frantically at his phone.

Me and Rika rolled down the hill, and she ended up on top of me. Within an instant, she grabbed my shirt, and started shaking me like King Kong with a giant Shake Weight. I can't tell how many times the back of my head banged the pavement.

"Hey! Let go of him!", another familiar voice commanded from the distance. It sounds like... Jeri? Aw, finally! Something good happened! Jeri came up to Rika, and told me to run. Rika gave Jeri a right cross to the face, but she let go of me. BIG MISTAKE. I used this opportunity to help Jeri, so I hammered Rika in her b****a** ginger head. I grabbed her by the hair, and banged it on a fire hydrant, instantly knocking her out.

"*pant* Thanks... *pant* Jeri...", I thanked my hero. Me and Jeri decided to leave Rika asleep in her front yard. Then, I told Jeri about the fight with Rika's grandma. So we took the still unconscious, but in an okay condition grandmother, and placed her atop the bench of the bus station.

I take Jeri home, and she kisses me on the cheek, before going in going through the door of her home. I walk away, blushing madly.

I get back to my bakery shop, and flip the closed sign, to open. I put in one of Keb Mo's albums, and start tripping on his song, "Dirty, Lowdown, and Bad." I grab an Arizona, and wait for the customers to roll in. What a nice day.


	3. Vacation Time

I was sleeping soundly, until I hear ringing noise. After a couple of minutes of the ringing, I snap awake.

"Funny, I never set the alarm," I think aloud as I turn the alarm off and go back to sleep beneath my covers. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only alarm I had.

"Takato... Takato... Wakey, wakey," said a familiar voice. Who was that? It sounded familiar. But I can't quite make it out. Oh, well.

Suddenly, my blanket was snatched right from my grip, and I was exposed to whoever was trying to wake me up.

"Aaaaaaah! Guilmon!" I scream while covering my nuts with both hands. Dang, where the hell did he come from?

"Aaaaaaaah!" Guilmon screamed in unison. "Takato! Why the hell are you sleeping butt naked!"

"Guilmon!" I follow after him. "What the hell are you doing, exposing my genitals! You're lucky the bakery's still closed!", I snap back at him, still shocked from his appearance in the real world.

I get up, go into my cabinet, and put on some Calvin Klein boxers, a pair of Levi's, and a Metallica Master of Puppets T-Shirt in front of Guilmon. Boy, do I have questions for him.

"Now that that's over, what are you doing here Guilmon? I thought you could only sustain yourself in the Digital World?" I say. This is only the beginning of my river of questions.

"Shibumi and the folks at Hypnos modified mine, and the others' data in a way so that we can survive in the real world. So I'm back with ya, pal! And just in time for Christmas, too! Oh, how I've missed you!" he answers. Wow, he certainly matured since he left me. "Where are your parents, Takato?" he asks, taking a look around, looking for my parents.

"They're dead," I answer.

"Oh really? Good, I was kind of getting tired of your mom complaining so godda** much," he comments.

Normally, a kid with dead parents would be offended by this, but I actually agree. "Yeah, good riddance. They sucked at taking care of me. Now, I run their bakery, and putting it to much better use than they did. It's open on weekends, 12 PM to 7 PM. Excludes Sunday, 'cause I go to church."

Suddenly, there was hard banging on the door. "Shhh. Stay here, Guilmon," I instruct as I walk carefully down the stairs and towards the door.

"Hey, gogglehead! I'm not finished with you yet!" Rika yells through the door.

"Sh**. Not now!" I think as I walk carefully towards my closet and grab a Taurus 500 revolver. I load it up with the standard .500 magnum bullets, and trudge carefully towards the door.

I slowly turn the knob, and Rika's hand bursts through the door like a drunk LAPD officer. Luckily, she missed me because I was standing on the right side of the door. She comes in looking for me, scanning the room.

I come out behind the door pointing the gun while yelling, "Freeze!" Wow, I never knew I had a cop in me. She puts her hands up and says, "Takato. Put the gun down. I just wanna talk."

"Then why did you punch the door? You weren't trying to hit me, were you?" I ask.

"No, of course not," she lies nervously. Jeez, what's the point of lying, it's completely futile.

"Bullsh**! Rika, I've known you for too long to fall for that!"

"Aw, forget it!" she yells.

"What?" I ask confused.

Out of the blue, Renamon came from behind and grabbed my arms, and made me drop my gun. Renamon kicks the revolver towards the corner, way out of my reach. Rika slowly walks up to me, and punches me in the face. Then she gave me an uppercut to the stomach. Then she summoned a barrage of punches to the stomach. I retaliate by kicking Renamon in the leg, then Rika in the chin. I used this chance to run up the stairs, and escape with Guilmon. Trust me, Guilmon can't beat Renamon.

Rika grabs my ankle, and I fall face-first on a flight of marble stairs.

"Uh, uh, uhhhhh," she says in a baby voice. She takes off my socks, and starts wiggling her fingers over my foot. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RIHIHIHIKA! STAHAHAHAHAP!", I beg. Guilmon comes running down the stairs, but Renamon tackles him, and tickles his sides like there's no tomorrow. Rika starts to lick my feet, very slowly, making me guffaw in a way that made her go, "Awwwwww~". She then lets go of my ankle, then sits on top of my a**. She wiggles her fingers under my arms ruthlessly. I cry, scream, and beg for mercy but nothing seems to be working. Now, I'm really screwed. I'm going to get beaten, tortured, raped, tickled, nervously abused, and raped some more by Rika and Renamon. What did I do to deserve this? Not only was I suffering from my extreme ticklishness being abused, I also suffered from extreme panic. My mind can't even think straight, nor loopy. Hell, it can't even think at all! After what seemed like an eternity, Rika and Renamon stopped.

Me and Guilmon took deep breaths to stabilize our breathing. "You think, I'm finished here? No, I'm going to come back tomorrow, and the next day, all until the break is over," Rika announces. After that, Rika and Renamon left. Man, cocaine is one hell of a drug.

"Guilmon, buddy. I think we'd better go on vacation. Alright, we're going to Tampa, Florida.", I announce after regaining my breath. "Let's bring Jeri along too. It's gonna be on me." Guilmon agrees. I go on the computer and go on . I order a four day stay in a hotel bedroom for three at a hotel in Tampa, Florida. Then I pick up the phone and call Jeri.

"Hello?", she picks up the phone. Man, I feel better already just by hearing her luscious voice.

"Ey, Jeri? This is Takato. Listen, I'm going to Tampa, Florida for this vacation. And I ordered a bedroom for three. Wanna come? It's on me. We'll stay for 4 nights.", I ask her.

"Why, sure!", she agrees. Oh, paradise here we come!

"Alright. Oh, and Guilmon's coming too. Meet me at my house at 12 PM. Be ready with all of your stuff, okay?", I say.

"Alright, Takato. Thanks, for bringing me along."

"You're welcome.", I hang up.

"Well, pal. Guess we better get packing.", I say.

Me and Guilmon go up to my room. I whoop out a XXL luggage bag, and start packing stuff up in there. I put in an Acer Laptop in there, along with a charger in a bag. Then I put in some snacks, including Guilmon bread that I make with jelly in the middle of the bread. I put clothes in there. Lastly, I put in some hygiene stuff, like toothbrushes, AquaFresh toothpaste, and the like.

"Alright, we're set. We'll leave when Jeri arrives.", I say to Guilmon. I go downstairs, with Guilmon and the bag trailing behind me. I turn on the TV and the PS3. I switch the input to the PS3, and I insert a movie called, "Let's Go to Prison" starring Dax Shepard and Will Arnett. Me and Guilmon put our feet up and watch. Hey, what else were we gonna do until Jeri arrives?

Jeri arrived, while we were watching the scene when the main character, John Lyshitski, starts shooting the pay phone with a gun, because he found out that the judge he wanted to get his revenge on died. "What are you guys watching?", she asks out of curiosity.

"It's an R-rated comedy film called 'Let's go to Prison'," I answer. "Anyway, we're all ready to go. Are you?"

"Yeah!", she laughed.

"Alright. Florida, here we come!", Guilmon yells.

Me, Guilmon, and Jeri put our stuff in the trunk of my Lamborghini. I drive, Jeri got shotgun, while Guilmon is sleeping at the backseat. My gas tank is full, and everything's all set.

I step on the gas, and exit to a highway. I put up the GPS, and it calculates that this is going to be an 8-hour drive. I drink an Iced Mocha with whipped cream, to keep me awake. Then I insert a Foo Fighters album, "The Colour and the Shape," into the stereo system. The system starts to quietly mutter the first track, "Doll". I guess the song was so calming, Jeri fell asleep right on my shoulder a minute after the song started playing. I drive into a highway, and step on the gas.

About 4 hours later, Jeri wakes up. "Ugh, Takato. I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?", she groggily requested.

"Sure, Jeri. There's a rest stop ahead."

At about 5 minutes of driving in 78 mph, a rest stop comes into view. I exit into the stop, and Jeri, Guilmon, and I get out of the car. Out of the blue, these thugs come out of nowhere and ask for our money, my keys, and my car.

"Ey, gogglehead. Give us yo car and cash befow we jack you and yo buddies up.", the fat black one in the front said, pointing a Tisas ZIGANA T handgun right to my forehead. I look so calm, but Jeri looks so freaked out.

"Screw yourself, d***head," I calmly said. I duck first, then the fat dude shot, but missed. Jeri screamed when she heard the gun shot. "Guilmon. Walk all over them," I ordered while getting back up.

Guilmon fired a restrained Pyro Sphere at them. It immediately knocked them out, but not killed them.

"Heh, they ain't waking up for days. It's okay Jeri," I reassure her. I tell Guilmon to stay and guard the car, while me and Jeri come back with food in case they wake up again.

Several minutes later, me and Jeri come back with Five Guys takeout. I handed Guilmon a bag with a bacon cheeseburger with large fries and a medium soda (trust me the large ones are the size of friggin' water tanks). Me, Jeri, and Guilmon have our late lunch here, then I head to the gas station, refilled, then took off again.

About 20 minutes later, there was a gunshot. Luckily, it didn't hit my car. I look in the mirror, and it's those thugs again, riding a 1996 Yukon.

"Guilmon, protect the car," I command.

"Right! Pyro Wall!" Guilmon shouts as a wall of fire surrounded our car and protected it from danger. I hand Guilmon an M1911A1 and open the roof window.

"Shoot their tires, buddy," I request.

Guilmon stuck his head out of the roof window, aimed the gun, and fired three shots, which gave the thugs' car a flat tire.

"Good. Now can I have my gun back?" I requested for my firearm to be returned. I bet Jeri's staring at me like I have two heads just because I own a firearm.

I turn Jeri's direction, and she had a face like how my face was like when I saw my grandmother wearing my boxers at the beach.

"You had guns!" she questioned.

"Of course. How else was I gonna protect myself while Guilmon was away?" I remark an obvious answer.

I pick up my iPhone and dial 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator waited for my response.

"Yeah, uh I was just attacked by thugs at interstate i495 near exit 37S. They fired at my car, but I fired back, and gave them a flat tire. Come and take care of em' alright?" I ask.

"Sure," the operator said before hanging up.

We keep driving on, and surprisingly, there was no more traffic the rest of the way. We arrived at the hotel at about 3 hours after our little fight with those d***head thugs. I park my car, and everyone takes out their luggage. We walk in the hotel and sign in.

"Room 115," the dude at the counter said. He handed me, Jeri, and Guilmon each a key to our rooms. We walk up the stairs, and then into our room. The room was vividly colorful, with a flat screen TV up against the wall. The walls had many different trippy, amazing paintings, enhancing the background. The hotel room was equipped with a stereo system, and a computer with Windows 7. There was a large bed, that could fit three people. A lamp, a desk, a bathroom were present. No way this place is two-star rated. The reviews on are lies!

Jeri looks out the window and comments, "Wow, we got totally different weather than we did in New York." She viewed a fantastic summer scene. There was a vast amount of trees, then a beach.

"Yeah," I agreed. I look at the clock, and it read 7:15.

"Well guys, it's time for dinner! They serve it free downstairs. I'm going, alright?" I hinted.

"I'll come with you," Jeri followed.

"Me too!" Guilmon added.

We arrived at the restaurant, and we see some dude who's yelling at a cook.

"WHERE THE F*** IS MY GODDA** FOOD! HUH!" he shrilled while grabbing the cook by the shirt and shaking him violently. Security came and used a taser on him, then used a tranquilizing vaccine on his neck, instantly knocking him out cold. Lastly, the dragged him out to some room. Moving on, everyone lined up for the food.

Nothing much happened at dinner after that incident. I said it before, and I'll say it again. Cocaine's a hell of a drug.


	4. The Love Unfolds

Everyone slept soundly tonight. While I was asleep, I felt Jeri's arms wrap around me, and when I woke up, that's exactly what I saw. Rule number 1 in life, when a girl wraps her arms around you in their sleep, they love you more than just a friend. I decided to suspect nothing between me and Jeri, until she makes her move.

I turn around to see Guilmon on the floor, chewing on the clock with his eyes closed, muttering something about bacon. "Psst! Guilmon! What the hell are you doing!", I whisper to him. His eyes open, and he realized that he was eating a clock, not a bacon cheeseburger. "Aww, it wasn't real.", Guilmon whines as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Don't worry, boy. That's just how reality works, it tempts you, then b****slaps you when you totally fall for it, trust me I'm experienced in that," I begin to tell Guilmon an story that happened when he was gone. "Like one time, about 4 months ago, I was on my way to Walmart to get my groceries. I got into Walmart and some worker comes up, and tells me about how I was secretly selected to win a $10000 Walmart gift card. She told me told me to close my eyes, and hold out my hands. About a split second later, she punched me smack in the face and ran away laughing and yelling, 'NOOB! NOOB!'. So, if you think that this is only going to by your only ruckus with reality, think again. This kind of thing happened to me three times already this month, including the fact that I beat up Rika's grandmother without even knowing it. And then she tried to kill me by putting me in a chokehold and dragging me all the way to her house. Even Jeri had to step in at that situation."

"Wow. You must've had a pretty rough time while I was gone."

"Hm. Okay, I'm going to go down to breakfast. See ya, pal," I change the subject, not wanting to remember any more horrible memories. Guilmon follows behind me.

I walk into the velvet-carpeted restaurant smelling the aroma of fresh bacon, waffles, milk, and the such. Guilmon gets his plate and starts piling Everests of bacon onto his place.

"Dang, Guilmon. You're gonna turn into Vikaralamon if you eat that much bacon," I comment.

I grab some bacon too, then some waffles, then a biscuit and a sunny-side up egg, sided with a bowl of honey nut cheerios and high-c. I put together the biscuit, the egg, and the bacon to make an epic bacon sandwich. About thirty minutes later, me and Guilmon finish eating breakfast, and go back to our hotel room.

I quietly enter through the door, and surprisingly, Jeri's still fast asleep, and thinking that she's hugging me. I make a foot step towards the bathroom, while keeping my eye on her, and she opens them.

"Takato? Up already?" she groggily muttered.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower," I reply.

I step into the bathroom, then into the tub. There was a radio playing in the bathroom, so before I turn on the water, I switch stations until I hear the song "New York City" by Sonia Dada. I strip my clothes off and hang them on a bar next to the one that was holding the towels. I turn on the shower, take some hotel soap, and start soaping myself. While I was soaping myself, the power of the music took over me, and I started dancing in the shower. After minutes of dancing like an idiot in the shower, my foot slips on the soapy foam, and I fall on my a**. Even worse, my foot accidentally turned the hot knob way higher than the cool one, which made the water scalding hot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream from the hot water burning my skin.

"Takato? Is everything okay in there?" Jeri asks while knocking on the locked bathroom door.

"Uh, everything's fine. Nothing to worry about, Jeri.", I lie as I reach to normalize the hot water knob.

I get back up and shampoo my hair. I was scratching my head with the hygienic chemical until I feel as if a three pimples popped at the same time. I put my head over the shower water.

"Aw, SH**!" I scream from the sudden pain.

"Takato? Is everything fine in there!" Jeri questioned frantically. " You're certainly screaming a lot in there." Puss, some blood, went down the drain along the water. I wash my head with some soap, then I turn off the shower.

I pick up a towel, and dry myself. Wait, where's my toothbrush? Aw, sh**. I left it in my bag.

I open the door and walk into out the bathroom to see... Jeri naked!

"Aaaah!" I scream while blushing really, really hard.

Jeri doesn't react, and just faces me and says, "Hi." Rule number 2 in life, when a girl is okay being completely naked while you're looking at her cans and buns, she likes you.

I just walk past, pretending to not see anything, and grab my AquaFresh toothpaste, and toothbrush and go back into the bathroom. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if while I'm brushing my teeth, Jeri would come in, remove my towel, and start groping my nuts and bolts. Aw, why am I thinking about that? I'm like 12, and she's only 13. I don't wanna be a daddy yet, and I sure the hell won't want to give her gonorrhea in the mouth if I had it, or any other STD.

Sure I could take care of myself, but I don't think I can take care of a baby. I wouldn't be able to keep my sanity with all that crying, and dumping in every humanly possible area. I mean come on.

All these thoughts in ran through my mind like race cars as I was slowly jerking the toothbrush back and forth in my mouth, cleaning my teeth (rofl!).

After like five hours, I step out of the bathroom, and dress up. I put on my underwear, the same Levi's that I wore yesterday, and a Motörhead T-shirt. I put on new socks, and a pair of size 10 Kobe's.

After that, Jeri steps in the bathroom, but leaves the door a crack open. What does she expect? Me to come in there and rape the goodness out of her? Yeah right. Maybe... Hmm... Well, she is sexy. Ugh, I gotta stop thinking about that.

I wait for Jeri to finish showering, so I put in the "Let's Go to Prison" DVD, then me and Guilmon started watching it from where we left off. After 20 minutes, Jeri walks out, with a towel covering her... you know. She came out, when we were watching the part where Nelson Beiderman the 4th, the judge's son, tries to look tough, and John makes a comment on how he looks like he needs to take a sh**.

"You watching that movie again? Ugh, why can't you just watch children movies like normal kids," she commented.

"Because, I take more enjoyment from movies with crude humor in it," I answer. "Anyway, wanna go shopping around? Hope you brought some money, because you buy your own things."

"Yeah! Sure!" she answers. Me, and the other two walk out our room, and made sure it was locked.

On our way out of the lobby, Jeri runs up to an ATM machine and dials her code and PIN, then withdraws... I think about $150 from the visual that I got.

She stuffs that cash in her pocket, and we walk out of the lobby, and into my car.

We drive around, to see a mall center. We pay for a ticket to park, and we park our car. We walk around and shop, nothing interesting happened for the last 7 hours. At around 4 PM, there was this festival that was going on, and everyone was invited.

Me, and the others jumped in, and started having that most insane party of our lives. Me and Jeri danced for three hours straight, until the festival was closed. Me and Jeri walked to our car holding hands, and Guilmon was making jokes about how we are married. I think that's how the future would be for us. My God, Guilmon is one hell of a fortune teller. On our way to the car, an Airdramon swooped in and took away Jeri.

"Jeri!" I yell as the flying serpent dragon took her away.

"Guilmon! Biomerge!" I commanded as I held out my Digivice. Suddenly, both of our bodies dematerialized into bits of data, that combined, and formed Crimson Gallantmon.

I took off swiftly, chasing after Airdramon. I had him in my sights, and shot him with a Lightning Joust. I grounded him, and he landed in a back alley. I landed where he did, and I see Jeri on the ground. Fortunately, she isn't hurt too bad.

"Good job, Airdramon," a familiar voice said. From the shadows, walked the fat black thug that attacked us yesterday. Suddenly, data rings enveloped the thug, and he morphed into BlackWargreymon.

"Now way," me and Guilmon whisper in unison.

BlackWargreymon grabs Jeri and puts her in a chokehold, a blade then extends from his other arm, hovering below Jeri's neck.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her, I'll kill you and go to hell just to get back at you," I swear, as I position my spear and shield.

The air was tense, the moon was shining an eerie light in the midst of dusk. Time seemed to slow down, as the layout of reality froze. All the other dimensions lined up with this one, as BlackWargreymon and me waited for the other to make its move. A trickle of water fell from the sky, and more of it came. The sky darkened, the full moon was concealed, as rain poured from its matrix. Lightning flashed, and sky was suddenly brightened, then darkened again. There were loud crashes were heard in the distance. Wind was kicking up the rain, as my concentration increased, careful not to make him hurt Jeri. In a sudden flash, I hit him with a Shield of the Just, that pierced him through the heart. Bits of his data disintegrated as he shrilled in pain. As his final scream was emitted, his body was split into binaries, that withered away in the dying rainstorm.

Me and Guilmon then debiomerged, and I ran over to Jeri's aid, and picked her up. Funny, it feels like me and Jeri were in this state before.

"Let's get you back. You're safe now," I reassure her. Me and Guilmon walk 14 blocks to our car, and we took her back to the hotel.

We entered Room 115, and I laid Jeri down on the bed. I checked her body, and there was nothing serious. There were a couple of bruises and cuts. I take out a first aid kit, cleaned her wounds, and bandaged her up. I gave her some water to drink, and told her to relax.

Two hours later, I lay on the bed next to Jeri. Before I go to sleep, Jeri got up and said, "Thanks, Takato." Is it me or is she blushing?

She rolled over, and ended up on top of me. "Takato, I don't know what I'd do without you," she nervously said. My heart's pounding, time slowed down again. "Takato I-I love you," she finally got it off her chest. Both of our cheeks heated up, as she leaned closer to my face. Closing our eyes, she cupped my face, and kissed me on the lips. Her arms wrapped around my neck, as mine wrapped around her waist. Me and her both knew that we didn't want to stop, as her tongue entered my mouth, and caressed mine. Our desires for each other intensified with each kiss, as our tongues caressed each other sharing a tender kiss.

After an eternity, we break the kiss. I look to my side and see Guilmon still listening to Dope, using my iPod, quietly muttering, "Kill the f***ing enemy! Kill the f***ing enemy! Burn! Burn!"

"I love you too, Jeri," I say as I face my lover again, ignoring the fact that Guilmon is swearing along with the singer of Dope.

She pulled me into a hug, and we slept in each others' arms.

-  
>Author's note: The romance part was excruciatingly hard.<p> 


End file.
